


Grow, Now, Like Kindling And Flame

by peterspajamas



Series: Half Angel Baby and Half Demon Dad [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Dean Winchester, Good Parent Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspajamas/pseuds/peterspajamas
Summary: Sam oversleeps today, letting the clock turn circles around his self control, and wakes up to a morning that is comfortingly domestic.or:Dean has him. Dean has him, he’s fine, and they’re watching cartoons.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: Half Angel Baby and Half Demon Dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156034
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Grow, Now, Like Kindling And Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboydeanwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboydeanwinchester/gifts).



> this one's not dean critical at all lol. like probably in next parts... it will become more ambiguous? because of jack's powers? but he is in the decision to be good brother and good uncle/fatherly man
> 
> I think my inclusion of Ruby and Max IS very funny. (it's a candian show about a brother and sister bunny. also my childhood. it's focused on... it's just focused on a sibling relationship. that's hilarious to me) 
> 
> ANYWAY i wrote it for kait as apology. it's still sam pov but dean is a wonderful wonderful dad <3

Sam wakes up late. Later than usual- 10? He blinks at the alarm clock.  _ Shit shit shit shit shit.  _ Ten.

Without a second to gather his bearings, he splats out of bed. He’s going to face plant or something. This is hours late. Who knows where Jack is- 

Jack. Jack is not in his bed, not spread out in monkey pajamas, not even wailing in indignation at being left so late. Sam stares, mouth trembling, and pivots. His foot bangs on the baseboard as he falls into a sprint. The green walls of the bunker streak past. It’s cold, bare. His feet slap on concrete. Jack is gone. He passes Dean’s room, then the kitchen, the row of storage rooms. He can’t hear anything. Not until…

He slows. Stumbles. 

_ Max and Ruby, Ruby and Max... _

Dean has him. Dean has him, he’s fine, and they’re watching cartoons. 

_ Max and Ruby, Ruby and her little brother Max- _

Sam takes a second just to breathe out his relief. “Did you two have a nice morning?” he asks. Jack bounces in his walking chair, babbling at the screen. 

“Huh?” Dean glances at him. “Oh, Sammy, you’re awake!” He reaches out to pause the television. A wan smile pulls up the corner of Sam’s lips.

“Did you feed him? His nap is soon,” Sam says, starting forward. 

“Yeah, I know. He’s fed and watered. Good little devil-child. We were going to watch Full House but this came on.” The screen has two bunnies on it. Cartoon bunnies- not real ones. “You slept in. He was crying for a while before I came in.”

Dean pauses. “I tried to wake you up,” he mutters. 

“Oh.” Fuck, he feels like a failure now. “I- sorry you had to take him?” He can’t gauge whether Dean is annoyed or tired, or just like normal. His radar is usually good, but there’s an inexplicable way he tends to interact with Jack… babies, Sam has found, are a neutralizer. Temporary, really, given that the second he’s down for his nap, the tension rises like hot air. 

“It was no problem. We had a fun morning.” Dean’s smiling, reluctantly. “Hey- hey, you wanna see something?” 

“What?” Jack beams at Sam. He still feels dying adrenaline working through him. It’s not bad, though. He won’t even need his morning coffee. Though he is tired. Probably looks like shit.

“If you need your coffee first, you can get it,” Dean snorts. 

Sam scowls at him. “I’m fine, Dean, show me what Jack can do.” He sits on the floor next to the pair of them, reaching out to rub Jack’s arm. “Morning, buddy.” 

“Hey, stop- stop. I want to show you, let me. Jack. Eyes here, look at me.” Dean’s called him by his name. Sam’s so fucking glad. “Watch.” Jack cocks his head, squinting at Dean’s warm eyes. 

“I’m watching,” Sam murmurs, amused. They’re certainly a duo. 

Dean rises up on his knees, then back down. Up, down. Up, down. What the hell…. “See, he’s mirroring me!” Sam glances at Jack, laughter rising in his chest. 

He  _ is _ . Up and down on his legs, bouncing. “You’re so smart,” he can’t help but say, beaming. 

“Who knows what he’ll use it for.” Dean has no heart in the words. If he keeps calling Jack a devil-child, though, Sam is liable to crack him over the head with a high chair. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “That’s right, you’re so evil.” He lifts him out of the walking chair. “Look at that face! Murderous. I’m very scared of you.” He leans in, laying a smacking kiss on Jack’s cheek. 

“Do you want to take him? Morning’s over?” Dean checks. 

“Is that dismay I hear?” He side eyes Dean. “You like him so much, it’s hilarious. Get me a coffee.” Jack wiggles closer, hand locking on Sam’s pajama shirt. 

“Don’t order me around,” Dean says, padding towards the doorway. “Sugar or cream in it?” He looks back. 

“Cream. Please.” Jack’s clean- his diaper is changed, too, and he’s oozing contentment. “You had fun, right?” 

Dean pauses. “He’s not a bad kid.” 

Sam’s stomach flips at the words. “If you ever want to do it again, talk to me so I know when to sleep in. You’re good at this, Dean.” 

“Eh. Just practice.” Jack squirms in his hold. 

Sam’s eyes flick downwards. “Sure,” he chuckles. “But I’m glad you have it.” Dean punches him,  _ you’re so sappy _ going unspoken. Jack mirrors the movement, beating his fist on Sam’s chest and dissolving into burbling, baby laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! kudos are v. welcome! (also SUCH a change from the introspection and angst and symbolism of the last one lol)


End file.
